one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Yoda vs Yuri Nakamura
Shadows of Summer Tournament: Match 4! Star Wars' wise and old Jedi Master, Yoda (nominated by Factory New Batman), is pitted against Angel Beats!'s charming female fighter, Yuri Nakamura (nominated by ZackAttackX)! Tournament Matches are here! Tournament Roster is here! The Interlude Sat in silence amidst the chaos occurring all throughout the TV World, Yoda meditated, his mind clear of bloodlust and otherworldly emotions. Yoda: (New dangers, I must face. New people, I will meet. Hehehe... Make this interesting, I shall) Sounds of footsteps above awoke the Jedi Master; he glanced up and saw a pair of black horns poking out from the edge of a rooftop. Yoda: A visitor, I see. My partner or an enemy, they might be. Channeling The Force, Yoda flew into the air and landed on the rooftop without a sound. As he approached the stranger, Yoda's footsteps drew noise, as well as the stranger's attention. Batman: Identify yourself. Yoda: Hehehe... Master Yoda, I am. Dressed like a dark fool, are you. Batman: I've heard that before, just not in the way you spoke. Yoda is it? What do you want? Yoda opened his mouth to speak, but Batman placed two fingers over his ears. Yoda couldn't exactly make out what the superhero's earpiece had stated, but it must have been urgent. Yoda: Partner up, I have come to. Batman: And why should I trust you? Yoda chuckles again, unfazed by the stoic questions that the Dark Knight presented him. He beckons behind Batman, and the caped hero looks back. The battles below were getting way out of hand, with mass destruction and attacks being recklessly thrown around as if this world were just a video game. Yoda: Evil reigns, behind this fighting charade. Batman's earpiece spoke again and he sighed. Batman: Not a good reason to trust him. Yoda took the opportunity to sit down and resume his meditation, aware that the stranger was now in a dilemma. When he finally made up his mind, Batman found that Yoda was now in complete oblivion, not listening, not minding. Batman: When he decides to open his eyes, then maybe. Not too far away, Yuri Nakamura is seen inside a gun store, hunched over the counter and taking any useful firearm for herself. Yuri: (If this Grand Prix is what I think it is, then someone's behind it. This store right now is a gold mine, I should return when my ammunition's low.) She stored away an RPG and headed out of the store. Walking along the sidewalk, Yuri heard the sounds of struggle, turning her head into the nearby alleyway; ahead, a giant of a man is seen punching the crap out of the air, most likely one of the invisible barriers that have stumped Yuri not too long ago. Yuri: He's so caught up with beating down that barrier. I should probably ignore him, unless... Quizzically, Yuri walked up the man, unholstering an M4A1 Assault Rifle from the big sling-bag, that she had snatched from the gun store, on her back. ???: Damn invisible walls! Gotta block the right routes for me all the damn time! Yuri: You too, huh? The hulking man glances back to see Yuri staring at him. ???: The hell are you, little girl? Yuri: Who's asking, old man? (Damn, he's so big!) The man crossed his arms, a pair of angry, but stoic eyes frowning down on the schoolgirl; she loads the rifle, but doesn't aim it up, her eyes blinking in innocence. ???: Steven Armstrong, senator of the United States of America. Now, who the hell are you? Yuri: Yuri Nakamura. I see that one of those invisible walls have denied your path as well. Armstrong: You got that right, Yuri! You know somethin? Yuri: I think you and I are thinking the exact same thing. Armstrong: Then, if that's the case, help an 'old man' knock down a wall will ya? Yuri reluctantly nodded, displeased that such a brute was fated to be her partner in this bizarre world and raging tournament. She placed her rifle away, bringing out her RPG and taking aim. Yuri: Get out of the way! Armstrong: No need to tell me twice! Above, Yoda, accompanied by Batman, head over to the edge of the rooftop and gaze down into the alleyway. Below, they saw a schoolgirl aiming an RPG at thin-air and a massive man just beside her. Batman: Senator Armstrong. Yoda: An enemy? Batman: Yes, and it seems as though, he's found an ally. Can you stop her? Yoda: A mere rocket, I can halt. As the rocket took flight, Yoda brought his hand up and palmed the air. With the power of The Force, Yoda halted the rocket dead in it's tracks, falling down to the ground harmlessly. Yuri and Armstrong look up and found a pair of unwanted guests crashing their wall-breaking party. Yoda: Dangerous, is she. Armstrong grunted, Yuri stood confused. Armstrong: You! Batman: We may not be in Gotham, but I'm still taking you in, senator. As for you, I have no quarrels with you, miss. I'd suggest you back away from him. He's a corrupt politician looking for criminals to add to his private army. Yuri looked at Armstrong in new light, her innocent face now holding that of "Are you kidding me?". Armstrong stretched his arms, then leaped high into the air; Batman and Yoda hopped away as the senator landed just across from them. Yuri followed suit, a glare still fixated on her partner. Yuri: You lied to me. Armstrong: Not relevant at the moment! You wanna get out of this world and go back to your own world? You'll have to fight with me and take these punks down! He did have a very valid point: on one hand, Yuri would be helping a criminal, that she already didn't like. But on the other hand, she did want to return to the group of students that she had just assisted and escorted to safety. Armstrong: Today, you die, Batman! Batman: Definitely heard that before. They charged at each other; Yoda stepped closer to Yuri, though she backed away, taking her M4A1 and aiming it at the Jedi Master. Yuri: Back up, little devil. Yoda: A fight, I do not seek... Yuri switched the firing mechanism from SAFE to AUTO. The Melee Pre-Battle Cue Intro Track Yoda: But a fight, I must endure. Yuri: You'll get no mercy from me! OPEN THE GAME!!! (60 seconds, Cue Battle Track) Yuri opened fire, raining a storm of bullets down on Yoda, who shot past them as though they pebbles; he shocked Yuri with a jump kick to the face, then Force-Pushed her to the neighboring building rooftop. She tumbled and got up, reloading the M4A1 and opening fire again, this time at an alien in the sky. Yoda Force-Pushed away any bullets that dared come close to him, equipping his lightsaber and activating it. Yuri: A laser sword?! Yoda used The Force to propel himself forward, stabbing the ground with his weapon as Yuri hopped back and returned fire until her clip ran empty. (54 seconds) Yoda sliced the munitions out of the air, then leaped forward and slashed twice, cutting the rifle in half. Yuri leaned back and avoided a decapitating slash and kicked her left leg upwards, catching Yoda off-guard. With the Jedi in the air, Yuri brought out a M1 Beretta Pistol and fired off a couple of rounds; Yoda folded himself in a ball, cannonballing down to Yuri, evading the fire and smacking right into her. Unfolding himself, Yoda slashed Yuri twice, then hopped onto her head, stomping his timid feet on her head before donkey-kicking her in the back of the head as he jumped away. (46 seconds) Yuri turned around and was faced with a wave of telekinesis from Yoda. Though she held her ground, the wave was simply too powerful, and blasted her off the rooftop and back down to the alleyway. Yoda gave pursuit, touching down on the alleyway and looking up to see a rocket's head touching his nose. Yuri: Hi. An explosion later and Yoda sailed out from the alleyway, smacking into a building window and falling onto his stomach. Yuri charged, unloading two clips worth of bullets from her pistol as she neared the Jedi. Yoda deflected the projectiles away, sidestepping as Yuri rushed past him, then lunging up and spin-kicking her away. With The Force, Yoda made the discarded shells float into the air, before volleying them at Yuri. (38 seconds) Yuri hid behind a post box until the wave of shells died down; she peeked out and caught another kick to the face. Pushed back, Yuri lowered down under a saber-slash and fought back with an uppercut; she kicked Yoda three times, then drop-kicked him away, unholstering a .44 Magnum and firing a powerful shot. Yoda cut the bullet out of the air, then used his telekinesis to pick up and throw a nearby wood crate, to which Yuri blew to splinters with another bullet of her revolver. She slid underneath a jumping slash, aiming backwards and blasting Yoda with an explosive revolver round that send him flying forward, right into a light post. He comically slid down the post, and hopped away as another revolver round tore the post in half. (29 seconds) With a Force-Pull, Yuri was tugged forward without warning; Yoda hopped into the air and slashed downwards, but Yuri outfoxed him by tucking and falling away. She brought out a pair of grenades and flung them at Yoda, bringing an AK-47 from her sling bag and looking down the ironsights. As the grenades neared Yoda, he thrust his free hand's palm outwards; that's when Yuri shot twice and the bullets contacted the grenades, blasting Yoda with eruptions of fire and fragmentation. Yet, he wasn't affected. Not one bit, save for his brown robes, which were now a bit black from the flames. By then, Yuri had assembled and loaded an AWP (Arctic Warfare Police) Sniper Rifle and was gazing down the scope. With a loud BANG! that stopped nearby fights in their tracks, a high-caliber round hawked in the air. Time seemed to slow down as Yoda jumped forward, curled up into a ball with his lightsaber humming as he did so. He expertly slashed the bullet into shards while also flying towards Yuri, who got up and emptied two more sniper rounds from her hip. (17 seconds) Yoda evaded those too, hopping from side-to-side as more sniper rounds attempted to bring him down. One Fore-Push later and Yuri was backed against a wall; she dipped down as Yoda shot through the air and sliced the wall in half with his lightsaber; Yuri equipped her RPG and fired a point-blank rocket, it's explosion blasting Yuri far away. She bumped into a building door and fell to her knees as the fires of her rocket blast raged on. Raspy breathing and bruised cheeks aside, Yuri pulled her face up and saw no sight of her opponent. Yuri: Did I win? (8 seconds) From the blazing wall of flames, a shadow loomed; a shadow to revealed itself to be a heavily burned Yoda, stepping past burned stone and damaged glass as though he were walking on water. Yuri: What...?! Yoda: Victory does not smile on you, youngling. Yuri reached back into her sling-bag, but Yoda wasn't having any of that, using The Force to suspend Yuri into the air, her joints and limbs locked in place. Yoda: May fortune bid you a swell life, young fighter. And with a slight push, Yuri was sent flying over the distance, disappearing from Yoda's view very quickly. KO!!! The Aftermath After his brawling bout, Senator Armstrong wiped his hands to rid them of dirt. Armstrong: Now... where's my partner? To answer his question, Armstrong glanced up and saw Yuri sailing above his head and crash-landing somewhere in the distance. Armstrong: What the hell? He stared back and noticed Yoda slowly drawing close to him. Armstrong: You're that green guy with the Bat! Yoda: A green being of The Force, I am. Armstrong: Listen up, little worm, I'm gonna pound you to dust and there's nothing you can do about it! Yoda: Speaks the giant, yet does not prove it. The Result Cue... Victory Theme Yoda: (humming in meditation) This melee's winner is... Master Yoda! The Voting Master Yoda: 24 Votes! Yuri Nakamura: 18 Votes! [http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yoda_vs_Armstrong But can Yoda best Senator Armstrong?]Category:The Shadows of Summer Tournament Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:'Human vs Alien' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees